


Ethnic Cleansing

by libgirl9



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bottom!Xander, First Time, M/M, Top!Spike, Xander Harris/Spike - Freeform, bites are fun!, luvvvv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libgirl9/pseuds/libgirl9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The series is over (Angel, too) but the big demon takeover has come. Xander gets taken, Spike rescues him...sexytimes?!</p><p>Originally written June 23, 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ethnic Cleansing

_Unlike most people he met, Xander never thought the world as he knew it would end with nuclear bombs or a pandemic. He knew it would be something Hellmouthy and Apocalyptic and would involve demons. Xander just thought it would completely destroy the world. Or at least him this time. He’d lived through two (almost) Apocalypses, so his luck was due to run out soon. So when the demons united and started destroying all humans without any demonic or magic ancestry, he fought as hard as he could until his army was defeated and they were caught. The humans they didn’t kill immediately were shipped to the nearest council, which was 100 miles away._

_He had wondered when he first heard about the demon councils if they called themselves ‘councils’ to deliberately mock the Watcher’s Council, or if it was just a coincidence. He figured they were mocking, the evil mocker-pants. He tried to reconcile himself to death. Hey, he’d get to see Anya again. And Joyce. That would be nice. He had heard that they just cut the heads off people if there weren’t any vampires on a council. That would be okay. He had had a horrible headache since the last battle. He had caught a mace (an actual one, not squirty peppery mace) to the same side of his head as his missing eye, and his head was all wrapped up again. With much dirtier bandages and a much higher chance of infection. War was hell, all right. Then they ‘judged’ him. Which mainly consisted of this weird old demony-man sort of thing walking around him, stroking his long white beard making ‘hmmmm’ sounds. Finally, the demony-man-thing spoke. “This one has had two possessions, bears the scent of close long-term contact with a master vampire, and is a demon attractor. There are also copious smells of different Slayers about the boy. I declare him above human, a **not-human**.” And with that, they…didn’t cut off his head. So that joke about being a demon magnet must be the truth. Huh. That explained a lot about his love life._

_Of course, this being a demon takeover of the world, they didn’t all start singing “It’s a Small World After All” and send Xander to Disneyland. Instead they booted him into a holding pen. Seems he was enough not-human to be saved, but he didn’t have enough oomph to go free on his own. Demons were still demons, and in between fighting the humans, they sniped at each other about who was bigger and badder than the other. Clan size seemed to be how a demon was judged, and the more demons someone commanded, the more powerful they were. From others in the pen, he learned that not-humans were mostly being taken or bought as pets by demons, but no one was sure whether it was for show or for food. He heard whispers that there were witch covens, hundreds of women strong, that drew grudging respect from demons, and he prayed that Willow had made it to one of them. It was amazing how faithful being in a pen could make you._

_Even though he knew she would have gone down fighting alongside Buffy, or was in a holding pen like him, he still prayed for her. And he prayed for the Slayers and Giles, that they had formed an enclave of their own. At least he knew he didn’t need to pray for Spike and Angel, as annoying as they could be. They would be in no danger. Xander had never prayed until now, not even during the Apocalypses. But then at least, he had been with his friends, not alone in a foreign land where he only spoke a few words. This was supposed to have been his last trip for a while, a basic sweep to make sure he hadn’t missed any Slayers that needed training._

_Once the pen was full, the council moved on to the next region, leaving only a few guards. The guards quickly realized that the not-humans left got pretty wild pretty quickly. As in, they tried to stage a revolt. So, the guards starved them for a week and then killed the few kids in the pen. Very slowly. So Xander made the people in the pen stop fighting. And then they started slowly doping the food. And loudly talking about how many humans had been killed by the council this week. And then the demon buyers started coming to inspect the not-humans, and Xander decided that it was better to be stoned than to know what was going on. He might have been the Heart in Sunnydale, but his own heart was broken now. So he ate all the bread and drank all the water they gave him and gladly slipped into a daze._

*

He remembered pretty-stake-girl, and magic-tree-girl, and little-sister-girl. But He didn’t remember their names and He thought that was probably a good thing. And He remembered the better-than-father-man and sex-girl that worked in the store together. One of them died, He thought, but He didn’t remember which one. And He knew sweet-mother-lady died. And it made everyone sad, including the beautiful-smoking-blood-man, but He was mean to him. And He didn’t remember His own name, but that didn’t matter either, because it wasn’t like He was special. He was there to remember everyone else. Like broody-blood-man. And sweet-witch-girl. She died too. And there was geeky-boy who made very good cookies that all the girls liked. There had been lots of other girls too, strong girls that He didn’t know well. But He tried to remember their faces while He ate His bread and drank His water and ignored the demons looking at Him. But then one night the moon lit the holding pen and it was beautiful and strange.

He looked up and saw the beautiful-smoking-blood-man come in with the other demon buyers. And the beautiful-smoking-blood-man rushed over to Him and caught Him up in his own two arms, and he whispered “Oi, wanker, what the hell did you get yourself into this time?”And it shook the usual daze off of me and I remembered my name and that this was Spike. And why the hell would Spike come to buy people? Duh, if he’s gone bad again, it’s like a grocery store, idiot. “Oi, guards, this is the one. This is my pretty Pet. Course, you ain’t been taking good care of him, have you? I expect a discount, I do.” The big lumbering guard, the one named Todd of all things, spat onto the ground, where it sizzled for a second and then evaporated.

“This one, sir? He cringes away from every single demon. He’s awfully dirty and stupid, not good enough for you, Master Spike. Are you sure that he’s your little Pet?” Spike turned the full Big Bad persona on the guard while still holding me effortlessly up against his chest. Vamp strength, gotta love it. “Me boy knows that I’m the only one to touch him. I think you just want a little show.” Spike turned back to me, looked into my eye (luckily my blind side was the same side as the guard), and winked. Oh thank god. It looked like he was still ensouled and on our side.

“Well, Pet? Have you been longing for your Master’s bite?” I could guess my line from any number of cheesy vampire flicks. I bowed my head a little and tried for my best sexy voice. “Oh, yes, Master. You’re all that I’ve been thinking of. Please, please.” Spike bent his head to my neck on the same side as the guard, but the guard moved quickly around to the other side. “I wanna see his face, Master Spike. I heard they look like they’re gonna come when they get bit.” I heard Spike whisper ‘shit’ near my ear, then he tilted my head back, whispering ‘don’t freak out, Harris’. He scooted my body close to his with the arm the guard could see, and then I felt his other hand reach into my loose pants to grab my cock. I fought back a look of surprise, and then another when he started licking my neck in time with his strokes on my cock.

It had literally been almost a year since else had touched me sexually, and I was hardening fast, little moans escaping my throat. Spike had started using my precome as lube as soon as possible and he was actually growling deep inside his chest now, like a lion. He was alternately licking and sucking at my throat now, but he pulled back for a second to growl ‘my Pet’. Then he dove back at my throat in full game face and bit me. The second his fangs pierced my skin I came hard. But the sensation of being bitten…it was almost better than coming. I finally understood why Riley had gone to that creepy vamp whorehouse thing. It was like…the best sex I had ever had times ten. I’m pretty damn sure I screamed.

As he swallowed the last mouthful of blood, and pulled his fangs out, I thrust my hips up against him once more, completely out of it. “My poor Pet…What the hell do you feed them, straight dope, you idjit? My Pet’s lost a good two stone. And this place is bloody filthy, too.” Spike still had his arm around me, but I was sliding down his chest. I didn’t realize how much blood he had taken until the world started to narrow down to a pinprick in front of my eye. The last thing I heard him say was “Stay with me, Pet. I didn’t search you out just to lose you.” And then it was black.

*

When I woke up I was being carried through a hall. Carried like a girl. I looked up and saw Spike’s face, set in the familiar old ‘Big Bad’ expression. I tried to picture what it must look like, the punk rock vampire carrying the taller male ‘not-human’, and I started giggling. “Allo Pet, I was starting to get a little worried about you. Not to worry, you’re all mine again. I’ve got us a nice room, and I’m getting you some proper clothes sent up after we take a bath.” For some reason, Spike was still acting like I was his ‘Pet’ with a capital P. He was also talking sort of loudly. I was a little concerned that he had gotten some sort of brain injury thingy fighting. That was all I needed, to get rescued by Spike gone crazy again. Crazier. We got to a door that he unlocked, easily balancing me with one arm, and then simply kicking it opened.

And finally, after god knows how many months, I was in a real room again. There was a gigantic bed, and a damn Jacuzzi or something instead of a regular tub right there in the main room. It looked like one of the many extra doors in the room led to a bathroom, but no, the tub had to stay in the bedroom. I had a sneaking suspicion we had the honeymoon suite. Spike set me down in a chair and started running water into the giganto-tub, dumping in the whole packet of provided bath salts. “Time for a bath now. Can’t have my Pet dirty, now can I?” Then Spike started stripping off his clothes. Now, I had told Willow last year that I thought I might possibly be bisexual, but looking at a completely naked Spike pretty much confirmed it. All pale ivory skin over perfectly cut muscles…he was like an angel…that ate people and made really dirty jokes about it.

When Spike came over and started stripping off my shirt, moving me around like I was a rag doll, I started to freak out. “What are you doing?” He bent his head close to mine, like he was going to kiss me and whispered “cameras and audio”. Then he pulled back, and finished taking off my shirt. “Now, Pet, I know you want to tend to me, but this bloody place has gotten you all out of sorts. I’ve got to get my favorite boy better before he can service me properly, eh?” And he directed the sort of lecherous smile at me that I had only seen him use towards Drusilla and Buffy before. But his eyes were tense and I put everything I had into my new role.

“Whatever my dear Master wants. Maybe you want to take off my pants?” I tried to use my own flirty eyes and smile for the camera’s benefit. Spike chuckled, and it was surprisingly dark and sexy. He picked me up, braced me with one arm, and undid the drawstring of my pants. Then with that super quick vampire speed, my pants were off and I was cradled in Spike’s arms again and we were getting in the giganto-tub. It had a long bench seat running all the way around and he settled me down right next to him. Spike picked up shampoo and squeezed some into his palm. He rubbed it between both hands to lather it up, and then started shampooing my hair. It had grown long during the months I fought and waited in the pen, the longest strands brushing my shoulders. But it was all filthy and matted from living in the pen.

“Poor boy” Spike whispered. He took his time and slowly washed my hair clean, then used the conditioner on the edge of the tub to soften it up some until he could run his hands through it. I twitched a little every time his hand brushed my bite mark, so he avoided it. Everything that had been provided, the salts, the shampoo, the conditioner, it all smelled like ginger. I felt like a big gingerbread cookie. Then he gently took his time soaping my entire body, with (of course) ginger smelling soap. I didn’t know anyone could be business-like and feel so good at the same time. He was quick but gentle with me; washing my whole back first, and then sitting me back on the seat to do my front. He did my top, and then started at my feet. Spike actually gave me a foot massage as he washed my feet, his vamp strength making me think that vampires should all open massage parlors.

I felt so relaxed that I thought I would just melt off the edge of the bench and slide underneath the water…until his soapy hands brushed past my upper thighs. Then I got very interested in what was going on. I squirmed a little, embarrassed, but Spike just cocked an eyebrow at me, and then smirked for the cameras. “I knew you were missing my touch, Pet. That’s it, let me make you feel good.” He swished the soap off, and then started going at it for real. Even after that talk with Will, I hadn’t made a move on any guys, and that seemed like a sort of a shame, because I was pretty convinced that Spike was ruining me for all other men.

He seemed to know all of my favorite spots and just how fast and hard I like to take it when I jacked off. “Don’t keep quiet, Pet. Moan for me. I’ve missed hearing you.” It was easily the best hand job I had ever had, and that was before he started licking and sucking at my neck again. I was moaning low in my throat continuously by now, right on the edge of coming, and gripping the edges of the tub behind me. He looked up at me for a moment, his eyes flashing yellow then blue, and then he leaned over and slowly licked my bite mark while fiercely stroking my climax out of me. Once again, I came screaming, and then passed out.

When I came to again, Spike was lifting me out of the tub and drying me off with the softest towel I could imagine. It was so hard for me to square the Big Bad I had known in Sunnydale with this vamp who was taking such good care of me. I kept waiting for him to drop me and then laugh at the ‘Donut Boy’ who thought that William the Bloody would actually help him. But he just kept helping me, calling me pet in that husky tone of voice. When he had me dried to his satisfaction, he carried me to the bed and tucked me under the covers. “Sleep some, Pet. I’ll wake you when they send some food up.” For the first time since the fighting began, I slept in a bed, my head on a pillow instead of the ground and a silky comforter covering my body keeping me warm. As I fell asleep, Spike went through another door that led to the actual bathroom, and I heard a shower start. I briefly woke up when I felt another body get into the bed, but a whispered ‘pet’, and cool arms wrapping around me, and I fell back asleep.

*

I woke back up to a conversation, and the sounds of a snarky vamp chewing out someone he considered his inferior. Ah, good ol’ Spike. I stretched and yawned, opening up my eye. Suddenly the conversation got really angry, and I heard some thumping sounds that my Sunnydale brain remembered as demons smacking each other around. I sat up, a little freaked, and saw Spike, now dressed, in game face holding a small blue demon up against the doorway. The little demon was kicking slowly, and it looked like it was about to either pass out or die. “Spike, what’s going on?” He turned towards me, his face slipping back into human for a moment, and then flickering back to vamp. “The problem is that this piece of trash” and here he smacked the little demon’s head back against the doorway hard, “has dared to disrespect you, Pet. And now he’s woken you up.” He continued smacking the little demon against the doorway.

It might have been the drugs still in my system, but I didn’t think it would be a good thing if Spike killed someone here. I thought as quickly and as fast as I could, and came up with a plan. I flung back the covers, and realized I was naked. But I was committed to my plan, so I dropped to the floor, resting on my knees. “Master, such an unworthy one does not deserve to die by your hand. Besides, now that I’m awake…I long for your touch again.” Spike’s eyes went molten. Wow, someone had a serious power kink. He tossed the little blue demon out into the hall, ignoring its babbled pleas for forgiveness as he shut the door and strode over to kneel beside me.

And then it was his turn in this latest overacting scene, only a tiniest of glances vaguely up towards the ceiling. “Pet, how I’ve missed you. I didn’t realize how much you meant to me until they told me you were missing. But we have to get your body fit before I can bury myself in you again. As soon as you eat and dress, we leave for my estate in England. My poor thing, you’re shivering! Let me wrap you up.” With vamp speed, I was wrapped up in practically the whole comforter, and I was sitting on Spike’s lap at the little dining table. He lifted the silvery lid off the dish resting there to reveal a small bowl of piping hot tomato soup, crackers, and a small glass of water. I tried to get an arm out of my comforter prison so I could reach for the spoon, but Spike had wrapped me up too tightly.

Instead, he picked it up and blew over a spoon of hot soup, and then presented it to my lips. I grudgingly swallowed the spoonful, then huffed and struggled a little more trying to free an arm. “I did it for Dru for a century, pet, I can take care of you for a few days. Please, let me. This is my fault for taking so long to find you…” Spike really did sound tortured at the end. I didn’t get why he was blaming himself for me being in a holding pen. I was just glad he had gotten me out. But hey, if it meant I had an angst-ridden vamp spoiling me for a while, I figured I could deal with being doted on till he got he over feeling guilty. Even though it felt stupid, I let him feed me the rest of the soup and the crackers, and then tilt up the glass for me to drink. I hadn’t eaten so much in weeks, or maybe months.

I realized that I had no idea how long I had been in the holding pen, but I guessed that I shouldn’t ask Spike until we knew there wasn’t anybody (or anything) watching and/or listening to us. After my meal, Spike helped me on the bed and set some clothes by me. Looking at the red silk shirt on top made me stare at Spike. Spike was wearing black leather pants instead of his old black jeans, and a black silk shirt. He still had the duster on of course, and the Docs. His hair was still platinum blond and slicked back, too. He wouldn’t be the Big Bad otherwise. I couldn’t imagine how I missed this transformation from the grubby vamp that had lived in my basement to this smooth vamp that apparently had the money to not only buy me, but also pay for this room and all this stuff. It must have been the drugged stupor that I was in while in the holding pen that kept me from noticing his new hotness.

Then Spike unfolded the clothes he had sent up for me, and I shook my head immediately. “Are you joking? I’ll look so stupid!” Remembering the audios/cameras, I quickly added “And the last thing I want to do is umm…shame you, Master, now that you’ve found me again.” Spike slunk over to me, and all I could think was ‘so that’s what a sexual predator looks like…wow, they’re incredibly sexy not creepy at all’ before he was standing above me, his voice dripping sex. “Pet, you could never shame me. You are my one and only, more precious to me than any of my others. I chose these clothes specially to set off your beauty.”

I sighed, knowing this was another battle that I was going to lose. Spike helped me into the clothes and when I looked into the mirror, I actually looked…sort of good. I was wearing black satin pants, without any underwear of course, since apparently Spike didn’t consider it necessary. The pants glided smoothly over my skin and they were gentle enough to not rasp against me. My shirt was red silk, and I had a heavier black satin jacket that came down to the middle of my thighs. I kind of looked like a vampire with a tan. Finally, Spike picked up a red leather cord, tying it around my left bicep over the jacket.

Then he fished in his pocket for something. “Pet, this cord tells all other demons that you’re owned by a vampire. And this tells them that you belong to me, William the Bloody.” And here he pulled an ornate silver ring out of his pocket. I noticed that he was wearing a larger matching one with a ruby on his left middle finger. Of course Spike would choose his middle finger. He slipped the smaller ring onto my middle finger. It was a little large, but it tightened until it fit perfectly. Great, a magic ring. Was I going to have to throw it into a burning pit of lava?

As I studied it, he said “My witch magicks them so the rings fit each of my possessions perfectly.” He couldn’t mean Willow, could he? I swung my gaze up at him, unbelieving, and he just smirked back at me. I had completely given up on the idea that any of my friends had survived the fighting or the council. I wasn’t as well-known a demon-fighter as Buffy, of course, or even her little Slayers that she trained. I wasn’t a powerful witch like Willow, or a Watcher like Giles, or a mystical Key-person thingy like Dawnie. I was just average-guy that knew how to kill vamps and other demons, and also how to find untrained Slayers. I had always figured I had survived the council because I was a not-human, but not anyone really special or dangerous. If Willow was alive…others could be alive. Spike’s smirk got a little softer. “I think you’ll like my estate, Pet. Let’s get going. We’ve got a plane to catch.”

I hit the bathroom, marveling at the ability to use a toilet again instead of a bucket in the corner of the holding pen. Spike grabbed up the few things of his that were scattered around the room, and then we were out the door. We walked down a hall, took an elevator until we reached the bottom floor, and then out another hall into the moonlight. There was an airstrip out there with a small sleek plane on it that had blackout windows. A scaly demon was waiting by the plane, smoking a cigarette, but it straightened up quickly and threw the cigarette to the ground as soon as it saw Spike. “Hello, sir! We are so excited to fly you and your umm…creature…to England!” I was pretty sure the demon was a guy, and its voice was low enough to be male, even if it did seem ridiculously perky. It actually kind of reminded me of Andrew. Spike growled at the demon, and then shoved past him into the plane. “My **Pet** and I will see if this plane is going to be good enough for us, pillock.”

I had spent enough time in England at the Watcher Academies dropping off newbie Slayers to learn British slang, and evidently the demon had too, based on the humiliated look on it’s face. It backed out of my way, bowing low. I got in the plane, a tiny little two-seater that was lavishly decorated inside. It looked like something that would have belonged on MTV’s ‘Cribs’ or ‘Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous’ back when they were on TV, all leather and velvet and curtains and stuff. Sort of that expensive whorehouse meets snooty English castle crap style. The seats for Spike and me looked like large leather armchairs with seatbelts. Spike belted me in, and the demon got in, shutting the door and brushing a velvet curtain aside to reveal a cockpit with another identical looking demon already sitting at the controls.

“We will take off as soon as soon we can, sir. Once we are in the air, I will bring some refreshments for you and your Pet.” The demon was bowing and scraping even more now, not even making eye contact with either one of us. All I remember about the trip is that the little plane was super fast and that the demon gave me some really good chocolate and wine. Spike was still keeping up the ‘Master and Pet’ act, tending to my every whim, so I played along. Plus, I was feeling weak again, when I hadn’t done anything for so long but stay doped up in the holding pen. The alcohol hit me hard, and I went to sleep after half a glass.

I woke back up when we were landing, and as soon as the little plane stopped the scaly demon popped back through the curtain and opened the door for us. “We are here, Sir! I hope your flight was pleasant? And that you and your Pet enjoyed our service?” Spike had his Big Bad persona wrapped around him, and the poor demon was practically trembling. I just felt so sorry for him. And he had gotten much nicer once he knew that I wasn’t Spike’s meal-on-legs. “It was a wonderful flight. Very good chocolate.” The demon gave me a huge smile, which was pretty creepy, since it had about a billion teeth all dripping with some sort of black spit, and it turned a faint purple. I think it was a blush. Spike just snorted at the whole situation.

A black Crown Vic was waiting and Spike strode towards it. “Come on, Pet. The day’s coming.” We slid into the car, the blackout windows screaming ‘Vamp aboard’. The driver was some little demon that I didn’t recognize. “Hello, Master Spike. I see you found the boy you were looking for. I will get you back to the estate quickly so that we all may rejoice with you.” My life just got weirder and weirder. I looked at Spike, trying to figure out if it was okay to talk, and he shook his head at me. “Go as fast as possible, Cradin.” The little demon, Cradin, dressed and talked like a guy from one of those long and boring British romance movies that Buffy and Willow loved to watch, but he drove like he was in the Indy 500, zipping and weaving in and out of traffic expertly.

When we pulled through some big black iron gates, and then into an underground garage, I knew that we must be at Spike’s ‘estate’. As soon as we had come through the gates, I had felt a pop, like we came through a huge bubble of magic. There was an elevator at the end of the garage, and Spike was practically twitching with excitement. “Spike, we’re here, right? No more travel, this is your place, right?” He snorted at me, and looked sort of proud. “Course it’s mine. Everything around you for 6 acres is mine. I’m bloody rich, I am. And wait till you see who I’ve got up in the lobby waiting for you.” I tried not to hope for anyone. Spike probably was excited because he had a ton of minions and other little demons. He didn’t mean…any of them. His witch was probably some old hag. Or a demon.

When we reached the top, the doors opened, and I thought I was in a dream. Willow and Dawn were standing there in front of me, holding hands, tears in their eyes, and Giles was hurrying down a large set of stairs towards the lobby. “You…mister…you really had me worried…” Willow gave up trying to scold me and just grabbed me in a huge hug. “Xander!” Dawnie just squealed my name, and then threw her arms around my neck. As soon as Giles reached me, he wrapped his arms around me as well. “My dear boy…we thought we had lost you.” I started crying too, and we just sort of huddled together in a big mess. Willow backed off for a second so she could look in my face instead of weeping on my shirt. “Buffy and Andrew are with Angel in LA. Half of the Slayers who made it are here with us, and half with them in LA. And now Spike brought you back, too.”

It was more than I had ever hoped for when I was fighting against the council, and her news made me fall to my knees. Well, that and how weak I was. “I thought you were all gone…” was all I could get out. Spike pushed his way into the big hug-fest, and picked me up. “The boy’s weak. He’s been in a tiny holding pen where they doped up the food and water. He needs to rest. You can play Old Home Week again when he’s better. I’m putting him to bed.” And then he started carrying me up the stairs like some sort of freaky “Gone With the Wind” gone wrong. “Spike, put me down.” My voice was pretty weak and still full of tears, and Spike kept going.

“No, pet. It’s a long way up and you’re not strong enough yet.” I sulkily muttered “not your pet”, but I didn’t try to stop him carrying me, even though I knew it looked stupid. At least this ‘pet’ didn’t have a capital P at the beginning. Spike’s little chauffeur demon had kept up with us, and when he stopped in from of a door, it eagerly opened it. By this point, I really was almost asleep. All I got was a blur of red velvet and a big bed, before Spike set me on the edge and whipped off my clothing. I heard matching eeps from Dawn and Willow, and a throat-clearing noise from Giles. They must have followed us upstairs. Spike tucked me into the softest bed imaginable, with silk sheets and feather pillows, and I fell completely asleep in about two seconds.

*

Every time I woke up, it seemed like there was a different person sitting there at the bedside. Open my eye, and it was Giles, wiping away sweat from my forehead. Close eye. Open eye, and Giles had turned into Dawn, changing the IV that I was apparently hooked up to and smiling her sweet smile down at me. Close eye. Open eye, and it was my Willow, whose adorable face I had watched grow from a munchkin to the beautiful witch she was now, holding my hand and petting my hair. I tried to tell her to stop crying, that it was okay, that we were all together again, but I fell asleep before I could get the words out. But every time I woke up, Spike was always hovering in the background or slouched in a chair at the foot of the bed, the one constant.

I woke up again in the middle of a conversation. “He’s too bloody thin! Cradin says he has to build up slowly, but still…” That was Spike, but why did he sound so angry? “Don’t worry. It’ll just take time. But he’s here with us. We can take care of him for now. You need to rest.” The second voice was Willow, who was…comforting Spike? Yep, that was definitely the ‘don’t worry, best-friend-Willow is here to help’ voice. “He wouldn’t have needed so much help if I could have found him faster. The boy is mine to take care of and I’ll do it.” I hadn’t heard Spike sound so upset since…well, since he went all crazy after getting his soul and started living in my extra room/closet. And that was a special time that no one wanted to visit again.

I opened my eye and cleared my throat. I tried to talk, but only scratchy little squeaks came out. Willow held up a cup with water in it for me to sip, and eventually, I was able to talk again. “Hey, guys.” Two faces were staring at me worriedly, and my hands were being held, one by a little Willow hand and one by a bigger Spike hand. “How’s about everyone takes care of the Xan-man? That way I get lots of visitors and no one freaks out on me. Plus, no loud blamey conversations in the room. Spike, you go calm down somewhere. Have some blood. Let me talk to Willow for a while, and then you can come back and give me another bath.”I squeezed Spike’s hand to show, I dunno, no hard feelings or something and attempted a wink. Winking is sort of hard with only one eye, but I gave it my best shot. Okay, I wanted another hand job in the bath. So sue me. His face went a little soft, the Big Bad actually showing some feeling, and he mumbled an okay as he left.

“Okay, Willow. I need some answers. First of all, when is it? I don’t mean time; I mean day and month. I lost track in the holding pen. Last date I knew for sure was November 5th, the day the council put me in the pen. And then I want some answers about why the Big Bad has become the patron saint of the Scooby Gang and how he got all this cash. Oh, and I want another hug. I really had gotten used to the idea that all of you were dead, you know.” I got a sniffle and a big Willow hug around my neck, smelling like cookies and magic. The IV in my arm interfered a little with the hug, and I gave it a glare.

“Oh, Cradin said you were dehydrated, that’s why you have the IV. Well, um, it’s May 20th today. Spike and Angel were visiting us when the fighting started, and when the council started judging people, they started ‘buying’ all of us. As for the money…apparently, Spike has been saving up since he came back and started working with Angel. Ohh, I totally forgot, we have soup for you!” She poured a bowl of chicken soup out of a thermos, and I spooned it up gratefully.

We kept talking; about what Angel and Buffy were doing in LA, and about what all was going on here on Spike’s ‘estate’. All together, he and Angel had managed to ‘buy’ all the Slayers-in-training that survived the fighting and they had split them up between Buffy and Andrew in LA with Angel and the rest of us here in England. The Watcher’s Council had promptly pulled out all their money from the banks just in case, and they had pooled it with the two vamps to help buy all the not-humans that they could. Spike had bought this place and it was the home/hiding place for all the Slayers-in-Training and other people that he could rescue and buy. That was the good news.

The bad news was that only about a ¼ of the girls had survived the fight. Willow got a little misty as she told me that Kennedy had died fairly soon after the council started it’s war. Rumor had it that all of our girls that had been taken by the council were promptly killed. Not all of my charges were dead, though. Several of Willow’s witches had had visions of the some huge upcoming trouble and Giles had pulled all the girls back to England. Demons had overrun Scotland Slayer Central. Now, the estate was living on vamp time, sleeping during the day and secretly fighting the demons on the council at night. “It’s actually good that you’ve been sleeping so much. It’ll help you switch over to night-time living, Xander.”

I grimaced a little, and then asked how the ‘secret fighters’ kept from being recognized. “Are there masks? Elaborate disguises? When I get better can I be Carpenter Boy? And what are we calling ourselves? Saying ‘The Watcher’s Council’ is too much of a stuffy mouthful every time, and the new evil demon council has co-opted the quickie one word council. Evil name-stealers.” That got a giggle out of Willow. “We’ve been going with the Resistance. And I think you should be Carpenter Man, and I can be Super Witch Woman.”

The weird news came when Willow told me that I was sleeping in Spike’s room, and apparently he sleeping in a guest room. “And that’s when he sleeps at all, Xan. He’s been like your guardian vamp. He practically curls up on the end of the bed to sleep, and he’s asked me to double the protective wards not only on the house, but specifically on this room.” Willow’s eyes were dancing with glee, and I just twitched around in bed, avoiding her. Just when I got the courage up to ask her why he had looked for me for so long, Spike came back in.

“Okay, luv. I’m kicking you out so the boy can go piss and such. Don’t glare at me, I’m not the one that still has bodily functions.” Willow gave him the glarey eyes but went willingly after kissing my cheek. Spike tossed back the covers, and went to pick me up, but I screeched like a little girl. “Spike! Naked here!” He smirked at me, and pulled me out of the bed. “I’m pretty sure I’ve seen and felt all of you, Harris. No need to get squeamish with me now.” I sulked as he carried me into a huge bathroom, even nicer than the one in the hotel.

“We were putting on a show for the cameras then, Spike. No one’s watching now. Put me down and let me go to the bathroom by myself. I promise I’ll call if I need your help, Daddy.” He set me down and walked to the door, but he had to get in one last zinger. “Be careful calling people Daddy, pet. You never know who might like it.” He shut the door, laughing at my horrified look. After I finished, I washed my hands, and put on a silk robe that I found on the back of the door. Why was everything in this house silk or velvet or leather? Vamps are so predictable sometimes.

 

*

Before I could call him, Spike came back into the bathroom. “Do you want to get back into bed, pet? Or did you really want another bath?” I blushed a little. “Um, could I have another bath? I can wash myself…but…maybe you could wash my hair again?” He started the water running in the bathtub. Suddenly, a loud bell was dinging in the house. Spike cut off the water, and stalked out into the bedroom. “Crap, that means some git from the council is here. They probably came to check up on you, pet, and maybe get a show. Sorry, but it’s how we stay safe.” Soon enough, someone was knocking at the door. Spike whipped off his own clothes super vamp speed style and threw on a black silk robe, then pulled me out into the room and onto a couch.

He was lying back against the arm of the couch with me resting on top of him, of course. I felt like a cheesy harem boy in some kind of lame gay porno, but I got ready to act the Pet part again. Spike shouted to come in, and Willow escorted some big slimy demon in. Willow was acting her own part, being the obedient little minion. “My Lord, Harv’th from the council is here to welcome you home.” She was bowing low, and had a groveling tone in her voice that she never used with Spike. Earlier, she bossed him around like he was one of the Slayers-in-training. And Spike was acting like the Big Bad. “Good, witch. Leave us now.” She murmured a yes, then bowed again as she backed out of the room and closed the door.

The slimy demon oozed into the chair closest to our couch and I twitched away from it. “I’m so glad you found your Pet, Master Spike. No doubt you have been enjoying his…many pleasures. You did have him trained before the unpleasantness, I believe you said?” The thing’s voice was completely disgusting, like it had been gargling oil. It also sounded disturbingly turned on. Dammit. It definitely looked like some sort of show was going to be needed. “Yeah, I’ve got him trained. But he’s trained the way I like them. None of that whipping and ripping shit that Angelus used to do. I like to make them come from my bite alone. Dru taught me how. I use a kind of thrall.”

What the hell? Spike couldn’t thrall, all the Watcher books said so. And I didn’t know if I could perform for an audience that was sitting right there without Spike jacking me off. “Oh, I completely understand, Master Spike. With such a pretty specimen as this one, it would be a shame to scar him any more than he has been already.” Great, a creepy icky demon lusting after me and mentioning my missing eye. I would be lucky if I could get it up at all.

Now Spike started talking to me, Big Bad voice gone, replace by his sex voice, all husky and slow. Okay, a hard-on might be a possibility. “You’re my pretty Pet, aren’t you? With your chocolate eye and dark hair, and your tan skin. Want to lick you everywhere, I do, and nibble you too. Treat you as my own personal buffet.” Okay, this was starting to work for me. “Cover you in honey and use my tongue to sweep it out of every nook and cranny, darting my tongue in and out to make sure I’ve got you clean.” Yep, erection definitely achieved. For both of us, since it felt like there was a steel bar between Spike's legs.

Thank god my robe was big enough to cover me from Mr. Pervert Demon over there, who was breathing almost as hard as I was. Spike kept going, but his voice had gotten all growly. “I want to wrap my hands in your hair and fuck your mouth with my tongue while I fuck your body, your legs wrapped around my waist as I pound into you.” A thought tried to float through my brain that Spike’s voice should be classified as an illegal weapon. But by this point, my body had a mind of it’s own and my actual mind was pretty much gone. My head was resting back on Spike’s shoulder, tilted up to him so that my bite mark showed, and I was rubbing my ass back against his cock in between thrusting my hips into the air. If he kept on much longer, I might even come without a bite.

“Spike…please…Master…please.” He leaned his own head forward and licked over my bite mark. I had been panting, but this surprised a loud moan out of me. “Oh, luv, so bloody responsive.” His voice was such a deep growl that I could feel against my back. Then I felt his face shift, and then he bit me. Like in the holding pen, I couldn’t help it; I came immediately from the sheer pleasure of it. But this time, I felt a cool pulse against my back. Holy shit, Spike had come too. Maybe I tasted better without all the drugs. “Get out, Harv’th. My Pet and I need privacy for the rest of our night. Cradin! Show him out.” The little demon had flung open the room door, and was busily showing Mr. Slimy Pervert out.

When the door shut, I tried to talk, but Spike put a finger over my lips until the bell rang again. “Okay, pet, he’s gone. You did so well. You completely convinced him.” Humiliated by how easy I apparently was, I struggled up and grabbed hold of one of the bedposts. “That’s probably because I’m such a whore, right? ‘So bloody responsive’, right? God, Spike, I know it; you don’t have to say it. The stains on this robe point it out.” I struggled to get the robe off, covered in my come. I tossed it into the corner and tried to get to the bathroom to clean up, but Spike grabbed me, keeping me still with vamp strength.

“You utter git. Your come is on the front, but mine is on the back. And being responsive doesn’t make you a whore. Pretty much the opposite, as far as I’m concerned. It takes a hell of a lot to get a whore off. They’ve done everything and everyone.” He actually sounded a little thoughtful, there, creepily. “You’re a bloody innocent. I can taste it in your blood. Can count your lovers on one hand, can’t you? None of my others were so responsive. Dru…well, I loved my dark princess but she was crazy. Sometimes she thought I was Angel, sometimes she thought I was Darla, sometimes all she wanted to do was kill people and talk to her dolls instead of having a good fuck. Harmony…well, she was a slut, no two ways about it. She knew her moves, but she was always more interested in how she looked than in the actual sex. And Buffy…well…I loved her, but she got more out of beating the shite out of me than fucking me.”

Now his voice stopped being wistful and got sexy again. “All you were thinking about just now was me. What I was saying, and how the bite makes you feel when you come. It’s bloody fantastic to have someone actually paying attention to me. I came because I imagined what it would be like to fuck you and have the same attention focused on me again, to see you looking at my face while you come.” As I sagged back against him, his hands unclamped, and he turned my body towards him, finally kissing me on the mouth for the first time. His lips were dry, but it was a perfect kiss, his tongue gently probing past my teeth to stroke mine, retreating just enough to draw my tongue into his mouth.

Then he pulled back. “Xander, I’m not going to break myself again. If you want this, you have to tell me. Until then, this is the last sexual touch between us unless another council git shows up.” Spike ran a hand over my stomach and cock, gathering up the come that hadn’t soaked into the robe, then licked his hand slowly, staring at me with eyes that flickered between human blue and demon yellow. And then he picked up my discarded robe and swept out of the room, his own silk robe fluttering at the edges.

Only Spike could make a suitably Big Bad exit in nothing more than a black silk robe. What the hell was I going to do? I’d had my share of demon and ex-demon girlfriends, but did I really want my first gay relationship to be with a vampire? With Spike? This was going to take a lot of thought. And a lot of jacking off, considering that last demonstration. And definitely a long and embarrassing talk with Willow. But I’d better go clean up first of all. And then maybe take another nap.

*

Cradin popped into the room suddenly, making me shriek and fumble to cover my manly bits while still holding onto the bedpost. “Master Spike said you might be wanting a bath, but you were still too weak to be left unattended. He thought it would make you more comfortable to have me be available in case you need help getting in and out of the bath, rather than one of your compatriots, since I have no interest in your human body or longstanding friendship to make you feel uncomfortable being nude around me. You may think of me as a nurse, if that helps.”

The little demon looked at me, his head tilted to one side almost like a bird. He waited patiently for me, while I accepted that I really didn’t want Giles or the girls help with Xander bath-time. And Spike wouldn’t have sent a demon to help me that would enjoy it in any sort of pervy way. Not after what he just said. And I really wanted a bath. “Okay, lead on, little man. Uh, that isn’t any sort of insult is it? I mean, you are a male demon, right? Should I be calling you sir?” Cradin dryly chuckled, like the butlers do in British movies, and slung my arm over his little shoulders.We started walking back towards the bathroom, the demon easily supporting most of my weight.

“Yes, Master Xander, I am a male Bumemi demon. However, we do not reach what you humans call ‘puberty’ until we are in our second century, and I am only in my first. Therefore, I am a child in my culture, so ‘little boy’ would be even more appropriate than ‘little man’. But you may call me whatever you wish. Master Spike and the others who reside here call me Cradin, my name as it translates from Bumemi into the human tongue.” By now we had reached the tub, and Cradin had started the hot water running again. I braced myself against the sink, and thought about what he had said.“Cradin, why did you call me Master Xander? And why do you call him Master Spike even when the council people aren’t here?”

He swished a hand through the rising water, and then helped me into the tub before answering. “If you truly do not wish me to, I will drop the honorific from your name and simply call you Xander. I called you Master Xander because I saw how long Master Spike searched for you, and how happy he was when he found you. He was as happy as one of my race is when we find our mate. As for Master Spike…he saved me. I have not told the others this, they all believe that Master Spike simply bought me as he bought them. But Master Spike has talked with me of your compassion, and I would like to tell you of his own compassion. Master Spike was patrolling down by the docks, searching for humans to rescue, when he found them. A gang of Hundams had taken me prisoner and were…violating me. My race heals very quickly, so they had no fear that their rough sport would end in my death. I had been imprisoned for three weeks and used constantly. He came to my rescue, killing or maiming every one of my attackers, and then he carried me to this house. I expected more of the same treatment from him as I had received from the gang, but he has never laid a hand on me sexually. Or on anyone besides you, Master Xander.”

I stared in wonder at the poor little demon as I soaped up. Basically a child, according to his race, he had been raped for weeks and then rescued by Spike, who had brought him to this fantastic place and treated him well. As well as Spike treated anyone. No wonder the poor thing jumped at Spike’s every order. The story made Spike sound like a hero. Which, okay, he sort of was, rescuing the helpless little demon and all of the humans he could afford to buy. And he had helped prevent the apocalypse that last time in Sunnydale. And he had been fighting the good fight in LA with Angel.

Okay, maybe he was a bit of a hero, even if he could be a mean son-of-a-bitch sometimes. But Buffy wasn't always the sweetest Slayer in the Bunch, not to mention Angel/Angelus. But what was that about Spike talking about my ‘compassion’? Mostly Spike and I had just fought with each other, using words as weapons. “Cradin, when did Spike talk to you about me?” I was busy washing my hair by this point, and he kindly waited until I resurfaced from rinsing away the bubbles.

“He spoke of you often, Master Xander. Particularly when he had drunk a bit too much than was good for him, perhaps. He told me of how you were always willing to do battle, even though you lacked a power such as the slayers or the witches or the vampires or a demon. That you were a man who was loyal to his clan and willing to do battle for the side of right, even though your life was at stake every time you did. That you were unsure of yourself, and that you disguised it with humorous banter. That you loved, but you were not weak with it. That you faced down Angelus at a hospital, and helped prevent numerous apocalypses. That you talked Mistress Willow out of destroying the world with the power of your friendship and love. That he wished his clan had loved him as much as you loved your clan. He was very drunk that night.” Cradin helped me climb out of the bathtub and passed me a thick, fluffy towel.

“Cradin, I don’t know where Spike got all of that crap. I’m just an ordinary guy, with plenty of faults. And I was a real bastard to Spike when we knew each other before. I have no idea why he’s been so nice to me, or why he searched so long for me.” I dried off, and pulled on the silk pajamas that the little demon produced. He shook his head at me. “Mistress Willow has also told me many stories of your bravery and kindness, and Sir Giles told me of the spell in which you were the Heart of your clan.” Okay, I needed to figure out what was with all of Cradin’s titles for the Scooby Gang, cause ‘Mistress Willow’ just sounded like someone with a whip and leather corset and that was not an image I needed in my head.

“Cradin, why are you calling everyone something funky like Mistress Willow or Sir Giles? What do you call Dawn? Or the Slayers-in-Training? I get why you call Spike Master, after the whole rescuing you bit, but why everyone else? We’re all equal.” He ducked his head a little, busying himself with emptying the tub and hanging up my towel to dry. When I managed to catch his eyes, I gave him the patented Willow resolve face (or as close as I could get with one eye), and he gave up the goods, so to speak.

“You are all a part of Master Spike’s clan, no matter how much he may try to deny it, and as such, you deserve honorifics. Mistress Willow is the most powerful. He loves Lady Dawn as he would love a younger sister, and although he is frustrated by Sir Giles, he secretly respects the Watcher. The Slayers and Mistress Willow’s coven, as well as the other humans…well, he knows they are important to his clan, but they are not **his** , if you understand. I call them Miss or Mister, according to gender. But you are Master Xander, not only because he has grown to love you, but because all of his small clan loves you.” As Cradin helped me back out to the bed, I shook my head at him.

“Cradin, you know that you’re a part of Spike’s clan as well. He doesn’t trust people lightly. And he’s a jealous bastard. If he really does, um, like me as much as you say, how much would he have to trust **you** to leave you alone with me naked? Now unless you stop calling me Master Xander, I’m calling you Sir Cradin, so you better stop it immediately, okay buster?”

I curled back into the comfy bed, and looked at the happy little demon. “Yes, Master—Yes, Xander. Now, you need to sleep again.” I pulled up the pillowy comforter, yawning already. “No arguments here, Cradin.” And I closed my eye, falling asleep before he even got out of the room.

*

When I woke back up, Giles was sitting by my bed, quietly talking on a cell phone and writing on a notepad. “Yes, Buffy, as soon as he feels up to it, I’ll get him to call you. Now, what I wanted to ask you was…” and then he trailed off into a series of questions about the estate there in LA. I drifted in and out of sleep for a while, listening to his voice. It was the voice of my high school years, more familiar and welcome to me than almost any other man’s. Certainly more welcome than my father’s voice. It was Giles’s good opinion that I really cared about, not my dad’s. My dad had always thought I was a loser.

But Giles believed in me, even though I irritated him within an inch of his tweeds during high school. Before the big demon unification, Giles trusted me enough to put me in charge of one of the branches of Slayers-in-Training, and to search for the unfound Slayers. It had been sort of like my dad making me part of the family company. If my dad had a company instead of just a crappy job and a fridge full of beer and liquor. Whatever. Eventually, Giles finished his phone call, and scribbled a few last notes.

“Xander, I know you’re awake. You might as well stop pretending.” His voice was kind but stern. Sort of like Giles himself. Which made sense, since it was his own voice. Except for the whole Ripper part. I was pretty sure Ripper wasn’t really kind. Stern, yeah, but not kind. “Xander, do I need to call the girls in here?” Shit. I might as well open my eye. How come Cradin had been so much easier to deal with? “Oh, hi Giles. I was just…thinking. Are there still Twinkies now that the demons have taken over? And do you all think that I’m a complete man-whore for letting the council think I’m Spike’s pet and letting him drink my blood and carry me around and…” Giles stopped my arms from flailing around. Huh, they had put the IV back in while I was asleep. Someone had a light touch with a needle.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Xander.” I tried to laugh. “G-man, I’ll have you know that Twinkies are a very important part of my daily diet.” Giles gave me the same stare I got in high school whenever I suggested that we forget the research and go for pizza instead. “Xander, how do you think Spike has been surviving? He is, as far as the council knows, a Master Vampire with a huge estate filled with both designated not-humans and some regular humans that they overlook due to his bribes. He has only a few demon servants. When the council comes around, we must all do our very best to convince them of our complete devotion to our ‘Master’, lest they get the notion that something bizarre is going on.”

“The council believes that the reason Spike has bought so many people is that he wants permanent, healthy sources of blood. To convince them, he has bitten all of us once for show, deliberately leaving a mark. His actual blood supply we provide through rotating monthly donations. That is why we had this IV on hand to help you.” Giles pulled open his button-up shirt to reveal a silvery bite mark near his collarbone. “Hadn’t you noticed that Spike seemed much stronger than before? More vibrant? The constant influx of not only human, but also blood from the Slayers-in-Training has revitalized him. He is more powerful now than he has ever been. When he trains the new Slayers, they have to fight him five at a time for it to even resemble a fair fight.”

“Spike has become quite famous again in the demon community for his strength. That’s why he needed to claim you as his Pet when he was searching for you. Willow had heard rumors that you were alive, but we only knew the general region. He had to search ten separate holding areas before he found you. Spike had to walk a fine line between being a vicious Master Vampire, and one who would keep a Pet. Apparently, it required much violence and killing.” Giles attempted to look sad or something, but mostly he looked pleased by the demon slaying that Spike had done while looking for me. Maybe Ripper was closer to the surface that all of us thought.

“No wonder the demons that we came across were all so respectful of him. Everyone from the guard in the holding pen to the airplane demon guys were bowing and scraping for him. And the only demon that he said disrespected me, he almost killed before I got him not to. If I had known he was so powerful and well-known, I might have let him.” Giles told me some more about Spike’s place in the new demon-reigned world, and Angel’s, too. Then he told me all about the estate and where everything was and blah blah blah things that wouldn’t matter or make sense to me until they let me get out of bed for more than a bath or a council show-and-tell. It wasn’t until I was falling asleep again that I realized I forgot to ask him what it felt like when Spike bit him. But if it felt like it did for me, I really didn’t need to know that about Giles. Maybe I could just ask Willow.

*

It was later that week when I finally got up the courage to ask Willow about the bite. We were slowly walking around the top floor of the house, taking lots of breaks for the weak guy. I completely botched it, just interrupting her as she was trying to work her way around telling me that she was dating Dawn. I had figured that out early on by the way they look at each other. It reminded me of the way that she and Tara looked at each other. And Dawnie was about as stubborn as you could get without your name being Buffy, so I guessed it was all good. Besides, everyone seemed to know. “Yeah, I picked up on that. Hurt her, and uh, I’ll tell Spike. So, Wills, what did it feel like when Spike bit you?”

She stopped, looked at me, and then sat down on a nearby couch, patting the seat beside her. “I don’t really remember it. It wasn’t painful. I remember him and that nasty council demon being there, and then Spike going in to bite me, and then he was pulling back. I’m guessing it felt a little different for you, huh?” I blushed, but this was Willow. Even if I could keep anything from her, it was pretty well established that that would only lead to badness. “Um, yeah. Did it feel the same for everyone as it did for you?” Her eyes were twinkling by now. “Well, I think someone would have said something. I seem to remember reading something about there being three kinds of vampire bites; ones that caused pain, ones that caused nothing, and ones that caused pleasure. I’m pretty sure Spike didn’t hurt you.”

By now I was busily studying the carpet by my shoes. “Nope, it didn’t hurt. Not at all. You know how we talked about me maybe being bisexual? Got a definite yes for you on that one, Wills.” She laughed a little and squeezed my hand. “That’s definitely of the good, Xander. If Spike pined after you anymore, I was going to start searching the basement for a Xander-bot.” I looked at her in horror, and she just giggled some more. “Okay, could someone please explain to me when Spike fell for the Xan-man? I tried asking Cradin, but that wasn’t useful at all. All I got from him was that Spike says nice things about me when he’s drunk.” Willow gave my hand one last squeeze, and sniffled a little.

“It all goes back to when the demon unification started, I think. You had been gone for three weeks when the visions started coming to my witches. We couldn’t get a hold of you by phone and we kept missing you at every hotel. Spike and Angel showed up with their crew and we started preparing for trouble. During the fights, we heard news about you and the army you were leading. It was passed on second-hand, third-hand, who-knows-how-many-hands. But we knew it was you. The demon council called you One-Eyed Man-Slayer, and they worried about you because you knew how to kill vampires and demons even though you weren’t a Slayer-Slayer.”

“Angel wouldn’t let Buffy go after you, he made her stay to help protect the girls. I told her I knew you were alive, that I had put a protection spell on you. She believed me, but Spike and Giles didn’t. During the days, when the fighting was less brutal, Spike would come to my room and let me talk about you. He would tell me that you were alive, that he would go find you as soon as he could. He told me stories, too. At the beginning, you were an idiot or a bastard in most of them, but they changed gradually. By the end, we were telling each other the same few stories.”

“Most of mine were from when we were kids, but his were from that last year in Sunnydale. They were all little stories that showed your loyalty and your love for the Scoobies, and your strength in general. He kept saying that if you could survive the First and that ‘mad priest bloke ripping his bloody eye out’ that you would survive this and you would come back to us. It started out with you coming back to me, but by the end it was come back to the two of us. When unification ended, and he and Angel bought everyone, and then Spike bought this place, he told me he was going to make good on his promise. And then he put out the word that his Pet was missing, with all of your details and even a picture. He started traveling, all over the world, with no success. But then we figured out where you were, and he found you. He loves you, Xander.”

I sighed, and focused my eye on Willow. “He loves the idea of me, Wills. Spike and I always fought before. If he’s going to love me, he has to get to know the real me. As dorky and insecure and lame as I am, not some imaginary army-leading triumphant fighter who will be his male version of Buffy.” She stared right back at me, giving me the resolve face. “And how do you feel about him, hmm? What does it feel like when he bites you, mister?” This was the problem with keeping the same best friend since childhood.

“When he bites me, it’s better than any sex I ever had. As for how I feel about him…he got me out of that pen. Even if he did it to make you happy and to rescue his imaginary Xander, it wipes away all the times he tried to kill me. Okay, most of them. And what he’s done for me since then…okay, it’s all forgiven. Not forgotten, in case he goes all schizoid and hides in a closet apologizing to dead people again, then gets possessed and kills, but forgiven. I like him, Wills. I’m attracted to him. I want to do things with him that best friends shouldn’t know about.” She bounced up off the couch. “Well, let’s get you back in shape, so you can do those secret things!” And then she made me walk around the top floor until I was so tired she had to get Cradin to help her drag me back to my room.

*

Finally I was back to normal after three weeks. I was going to have to make the first move. Spike had said so. Maybe that icky guy from the council would just come back and Spike could bite me again. On second thought, that was not of the good. Spike only showed up when there were other people around, and he never touched me anywhere that my clothes covered. Except for the one time last week. I had dreamed that I was back in the holding pen, and apparently no one else could wake me up. I had woken up wrapped around Spike, with one of his arms holding me close to his chest and his unbeating heart, and his other hand combing through my hair as he murmured softly to me that everything was fine now.

I made a plan, and realized I needed someone else in on the deception. I decided to get Cradin’s help, and after explaining the plan, he agreed eagerly. Spike should be coming near the bedroom any time now. The covers were thrown back, and I was naked. It wasn’t quite making the first move, but it was as close as I could get in my nervous newfound bisexuality. I closed my eye, grabbed some lube, and started stroking my cock. By the time Spike got there, I was hard. I had to hope that Spike wouldn’t bang into the room, but creep in. After all, Cradin had told him I was having another nightmare. I heard the door slowly open, and someone suck in a deep breath. I smelled cigarettes and leather, and barely managed to keep the grin off my face. I kept jacking off slowly and let myself start to moan. I was barely whispering, but I knew he could hear every word. “please…touch me…want you…fuck me…”

I felt him standing by the bed, his eyes burning into me, and I knew I couldn’t keep up the game any longer. Right before I came, I opened my eye, and looked at him. I licked my lips, whispered 'Spike', and came all over my stomach and chest. Spike looked like he wanted to eat me up, and he hadn’t decided exactly how. “Well, pet, am I to take it that this is your way of saying that you want me? And what do you want me to do? Fuck you? Ream open that virgin arse of yours and let you know what vampire stamina is good for?” One long pale finger swiped some come off of my chest, and brought it up to his mouth. Spike sucked his finger clean, letting it out of his mouth with a pop. “Oh god, yes.”

Spike leaned over, head turned away from me, licking a path down from the top of my chest to my waist, cleaning the come off of me. “And you’re sure you want me exactly to pop your cherry? I don’t just happen to be the most convenient vamp around, eh? I could call Angel; get him to fly over on the next plane. He seems to be the first vamp of choice for the Scooby gang.” I scooted away from Spike, glaring at him. “What the hell? Are you trying to make me lose all interest in sex forever? Why would I want Angel? Or any other vamp? Stop ruining my carefully constructed first-move-plan by being an asshole, Spike.”

He looked me full in the face for the first time. “First move?” I sighed and pulled at his hand until he sat down on the bed. “You said that you wouldn’t touch me uh, sexually again unless I made the first move. I haven’t ever been with a guy before, Spike. And you witnessed lots of my spectacular failures with women. I think this was a pretty great first-move-plan. Until you got all weird instead of us having sex.” His eyes were a burning blue, and he gently pushed on my shoulders until I was lying flat on my back again. “Well, luv, let me remedy the situation.”

He bent back over me, and proceeded to lick me completely clean. He started with my chest, teasing around my nipples, and then moved down to my stomach, where he darted his tongue in and out of my bellybutton until he was sure he had the last drop. Then he gave the head of my cock one firm suck, before rising back up to kiss my mouth, pushing his tongue in so I could taste myself on his tongue. “Spike. Naked. Now.” I groaned out the words, and got a smirk in return. Then he rolled off the bed for a second, stripped quickly, and crawled back on.

Damn. That was one very impressive erection he had. No wonder Buffy had had secret sex with him for so long. Ew, no thinking of Buffy right now. “I want you to fuck me, Spike.” I stretched my arms over my head and grabbed two of the fancy iron spindles on the headboard. Spike’s eyes flashed between human and vamp as he stared at my arms. Hmm, maybe my vamp wanted to tie me up. I was surprisingly okay with that. “There’s some lube beside you, Spike. Touch me.”

He crouched over me like my very own killer tiger, and whispered in my ear. “Did you and the ex-demon ever get up to anything like this? Did she ever stick a finger in you while she blew you? Or do I get to be first there, too?” I took a deep breath, trembling a little when he licked my neck. “N-no. Anya was always more interested in her own orgasms than mine. I’ve done it, though.” He nipped my neck a little, but with his human teeth, not with fangs. “Don’t count. You’re mine, pet. And unless you say no in the next thirty seconds, your last virginity will be gone by nightfall.”

I didn’t really trust myself to answer, so I just spread my legs open and raised them until my feet were flat on the bed and my knees were up. Spike growled low in his throat, and grabbed the lube. “I’ve been thinking about this since I bit you in that bleedin’ holding pen, luv. Gonna make it so good for you.” I braced myself. But he didn’t thrust into me, like I was a little worried he would. Instead he leaned forward and kissed me, gently at first until I opened my mouth, and then fiercely, dominating me. I groaned into the kiss, and stretched up after him when he pulled away. He licked my bite once, and I heard myself whimper, and then he moved down my body.

I decided that Spike’s mouth was obviously demonic. He kept teasing me, helping me discover whole new happy places on my own body, using only his mouth. His hands were holding down my hips, because I kept trying to thrust up against him to get some relief. And what was with that? I had just come a while ago. I wasn’t a teenager anymore; I usually needed a little more recovery time. Of course, I usually didn’t have the vampire sex god in my bed, so I gave little Xander an exception for that. When Spike reached my waist, he growled again, and then dove right in, giving my cock a great big lick.

I gasped his name, and almost let go of the bed frame. But I had the idea that Spike wanted to run this show, and he was doing such a fantastic job that I didn’t see why I should interfere. So I just gripped the iron spindles tighter, and dropped my knees open even more so Spike had plenty of room. I’m a helpful kind of guy. And I got a big reward. Spike took the head of my cock into his mouth and sucked hard, flickering his tongue in and out of the slit. He drew back for a second and gazed up at me, his eyes flashing between human and vamp. Then he swallowed me to the root, and I felt powerful vamp throat muscles start rhythmically squeezing my cock. At the same time, he was sliding my cock slightly in and out of his mouth. Holy crap, I was fucking Spike’s mouth. Now, that’s something I never thought would happen.

When I tuned back into the real world, I realized that I was making this sort of almost sexy combination of panting and moaning, which was of the good. I had been a little worried that I would just be whimpering and drooling, it was so amazing. Then, Spike circled my hole with a lubed finger, and a whimper did escape. What followed was one of the best torture sessions I’ve ever been a part of. He kept working my cock with his mouth as he stretched me open with his fingers, keeping me on the brink of coming the whole time. The first time I felt one of his fingers inside me, it was a little uncomfortable, but the thought of Spike’s long, pale fingers penetrating me, along with his mouth on my cock, helped me get over the uncomfy bit really quick. Plus, he kept hitting my prostate. There is definitely something to be said for a lover who’s been having sex for over a hundred years or so. They really know their way around.

He slooowly stretched me, getting up to three fingers before he really started thrusting with them, and making sure to hit my prostate as much as possible. By this point, I think I was pretty much just panting out his name. When he pulled his mouth all the way off of me, he circled his other hand around the base of my cock tightly as I whimpered my unhappiness. He raised himself up so we were face to face again, and licked my jaw line. “Shh, pet, it’s time for the real fun to start. You still want my cock in you, opening you up, making you mine?” His voice was dark and sure, but I saw a little bit of unsure-ity in his eyes. I managed to clear my throat, then answered. “Fuck yes, Spike.”

He pulled his fingers out of me and lined his cock up. “Quicker is better, luv.” Then in one smooth stroke, he was inside me. Fuck, he was big. Much, much bigger than three fingers. This…was not as great as I thought it was going to be. His hand loosened its death grip on my cock and started stroking. “Relax, Xander. Breathe.” Good idea. I let my breath whoosh back out, and tried to relax. But it’s not easy to relax when someone tells you to. It’s like not thinking about pink elephants when they say not to. Great, now I was thinking about pink elephants. Huh, it didn’t hurt so much now. “Feeling better?” I nodded my head, and Spike pulled out and then thrust back in. And that…that was more like it.

I wrapped my legs around his waist as he kept thrusting, and it just kept getting better and better. “That’s it, that’s my boy, my beautiful boy. Look at me.” I looked into Spike’s face and I almost came right then. His eyes were filled with lust for me, for Xander, and even if it was just sex talk, he had called me beautiful. Yeah, yeah, supposed manly man, shouldn’t want to be beautiful. Screw that. If the vamp sex god said I was beautiful, I was taking that as a major compliment. Right then his cock scraped over my prostate, and my eye rolled back in my head. No fairy-tale simultaneous orgasms here. He had never stopped stroking my cock, and all the downstairs fun was too much for me. I came screaming. I was never a screamer before. I’ve decided to blame all the screams from sex with him, past, present and future, on Spike.

Speaking of him, he growled and vamped out. He licked my bite mark, and then bit me again. Every time was as wonderful as the first time. If I could have managed to come again, I would have. Instead, I just gave a full body shudder and moan. I felt Spike tense and come inside me as he sucked my blood. He slowly pulled out and rolled over to the side of me. Then his arms drew me tightly up against him. Let me just state for the record, that it is odd being the 'little spoon' when you are technically taller and larger than the 'big spoon'. But I'm guessing being a vampire trumps human mass any and every day. It felt ridiculously good no matter what.

Spike buried his nose in my hair, sniffing me, and then gave my neck a leisurely lick. I trembled a bit because it felt so good, and then relaxed again in his arms. “You're mine now, pet, and I'm keeping you as long as...” Here he breathed a sigh that sounded sad. “I'm keeping you as long as you let me.” I thought about Dru, and Buffy, and even what I thought had probably happened between him and Angel centuries ago. Spike was a vamp who stayed with their lover. He wasn't ever the one who did the leaving, he was the one who was left. I laid my hand over his, which was resting on my heart. “Guess you're stuck with me 'til I'm dead then. That's how long I'm planning for you to keep me.” I felt Spike's arms tighten around me and his lips curve up in a smile.


End file.
